


Gay Peacocks

by Tvieandli



Category: Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie wants to have gay peacocks on her wedding cake. Tim want to be a gay peacock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Peacocks

Conner looks bewilderedly at the sopping young man on his door step and cocks his head to the side. “Tim?”

“We’re gay peacocks!”

Tim is looking at him in that intense way, like he’s trying his damnedest to say something, but can’t find the words. It’s cute, but for the life of him, Conner can’t understand what the fuck he’s talking about.

“What?”

“I was lying in bed listening to Stephanie talk about our wedding, and I wasn’t really paying attention, but she was saying something about how she wanted a vague peacock theme, and we would have peacock cake toppers, but they would both be boys because she didn’t want to be ugly on her cake topper, and I realized I didn’t want that with her, I wanted that with you, and we’re gay peacocks!”

Conner blinks for a second and smiles. He’s still kind of lost, and Tim is still yammering away, sopping wet from the pouring rain. Conner wonders how on earth he managed to make it from Gotham to Kansas so quickly.

“Hold up,” he says, and Tim stutters to a pause long enough for Conner to motion toward the porch swing. They take a seat, with their legs criss crossed, facing each other on the swing and Tim takes a deep breath.

“We’ve been doing this for months, Conner, and I know I said we were just bros, and you said that was cool. You said bros helped each other out, but I don’t think we’re bros, or even just-friends, because Conner, I fucking love you. I fucking love you and I want to be a gay peacock with you, and I want to marry you, and we can have gay peacocks on our cake.”

Conner chuckles, because Tim’s clearly working himself into another one of his funks. Another one of his freak outs where nothing’s going to be okay until-

Conner leans forward and kisses him. Right on the lips, and it’s not like the kissing they’ve been doing for the last six or seven months. It’s not needy or fast, or hard. It’s just a kiss. They both forget for a second, that they have girlfriends, and Conner is smirking against Tim’s mouth, as Tim pulls closer to him.

Tim is desperate for approval. He’s desperate to know weather or not Conner will reject him. Conner’s taken aback by how adorable it is. How nice it is for Tim to need him too.

“I love you too,” he says, and Tim’s arms surge up around his neck. They topple backwards, and off the swing onto the porch, knocking their heads, and their teeth together. Then, they lie on their backs on the porch laughing. It’s awkward as hell but it’s nice, and Tim’s right.

They are gay peacocks, and when they get married there will be gay peacocks on their cake.


End file.
